


You're The One That I Want

by defyingravity1013



Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1928382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defyingravity1013/pseuds/defyingravity1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder, Scully, and Grease. The musical, not the icky stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're The One That I Want

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics, obviously, don't belong to me. Neither, unfortunately, do the characters. And I know Wicked premiered in 2003...just let it slide; it's my favorite.

I dreamed a dream in time gone by  
When hope was high, and life worth living  
I dreamed that love would never die  
I dreamed that God-

There was a knock at the door.  
Scully froze, caught in the act, wincing silently. Stupid. She carefully pulled her fingers off the piano and stood up. Went to the door. Checked the peephole.  
Mulder.  
Shit.  
She pulled the door open, silently bracing herself. What had she been thinking? Just the idea was reputation-ruining. It was one thing to sing "Popular" from Wicked while she was cleaning; everybody did stuff like that. But actually rehearsing serious, difficult stuff where God and everyone- includng her partner, if he were to show up- could hear her?  
The wasn't much of a word for it beyond idiotic.  
She opened the door.  
"I-"  
He was staring at her.  
"Look, I know what you're thinking; I was bored; if you've got a problem, take it up with someone who-"  
"Wow."  
She regarded him suspiciously. "What?"  
"I had no idea." He looked genuinely shocked. "You sing?"  
"I did. When I was younger. In musicals."  
He nodded thoughtfully. "You're good." He said it like a fact rather than an opinion. "Why don't you still do it?"  
"What, musicals? I don't have the time."  
"Because the X-Files division is so very high-profile..." He smirked.  
She shook her head. "Why are you here in the first place?"  
He smiled. "I brought you something." He held out a DVD case.  
She raised an eyebrow. "'Risky Business'?"  
"It's a classic."  
"Don't you have anything better to do than watch 'Risky Business' with me on a perfectly good Saturday?"  
Well. She knew the answer to that one.  
"Now I do." He walked in and sat down on her couch. Without asking. Typical. "You should keep going."  
"What?"  
"Please?"  
"No."  
"Why not?"  
"I don't sing in front of people."  
"You did musicals."  
"That's different."  
"How?"  
"I don't know those people. They're watching the character, not me." And I don't work with them every day, she thought.  
He got that "I have an idea" look in his eyes. She braced herself.  
"What if I sing with you?"  
She regarded him dubiously. "You can sing?"  
"I was in my high school's production of 'Grease'. " He smirked, self-satisfied.  
"What were you, an extra?"  
He looked miffed. "No. I was Danny."  
She raised an eyebrow.  
"I was. C'mon." He crossed the room, pulled out her piano bench, and sat down. She sighed and sat down next to him. Close. She took a breath.  
He played a riff and smiled at her. "Know it?"  
If her eyebrow went any higher it'd be at her hairline. "'You're The One That I Want'?"  
He winked at her. "You want to?"  
If she said no, he'd keep bugging her until she gave in. "Fine. But you're doing the piano."  
"Deal."  
He started it off. Bouncy and fast- she had to admit, he was good. He launched into the first verse.

I got chills  
They're multiplyin'  
And I'm losing control  
Cause the power  
You're supplying  
It's electrifyin'!

Scully blinked. Wow. He was...wow. She had had no idea. He looked over at her and smirked. She rolled her eyes and started Sandy's part.

You better shape up  
Cause I need a man  
And my heart is set on you  
You better shape up  
You better understand  
To my heart I must be true...

Mulder winked at her. "Nothing left, nothing left for me to do..."  
They sang the chorous together. Scully did the background part. Most of it.

You're the one that I want  
Oo-oo-oo  
Honey. Mulder. He smiled at her. She almost laughed out loud.  
The one that I want  
Oo-oo-oo, honey  
The one that I want  
Oo-oo-oo, the one I need  
Oh, yes indeed

Mulder was nodding along with the piano, bouncing his left leg to the beat. He grinned at her. She wanted to laugh. He was having such a good time...she hadn't ever taken him to be musical.  
She started the second verse, smiling widely.  
If you're filled  
With affection  
You're too shy to convey

She stole a glance at Mulder. Was it her imagination, or was he blushing?

Better take my direction  
Feel your way

He bumped her shoulder with his.

I better shape up  
'Cause you need a man

Scully shook her head, her hair whipping. Mulder shot her an amused glance. She shrugged. What can I say?

I need a man  
Who can keep me satisfied

Back to Mulder.

I better shape up  
If I'm gonna prove

God, he was good. He sounded like John Travolta. Better. She pictured him with that hair and did her very best not to crack up.

You better prove  
That my faith is justified

They were really getting into it, bouncing and smiling and moving with the music. She tossed her hair and tapped his foot under the piano. 

Are you sure

They were practically acting now. She grinned at him.

Yes I'm sure, down deep inside

They sang the last chorous together, harmonizing. She was surprised he knew how to do that.

You're the one that I want  
Oo-oo-oo, honey  
The one that I want  
Oo-oo-oo, honey  
The one that I want  
Oo-oo-oo, the one I need  
Oh, yes indeed  
He played a final improvised riff and leaned back, throwing up his hands. "Whooo!"  
She rolled her eyes. There was spontaneity, and then there was Mulder.  
They were both breathing hard, and his cheeks were flushed. They stared at each other for a moment, grinning like idiots.  
She broke the stillness and shook out her hair. "That...was fun."  
"We should do that more often."  
She had to admit, he had a point. They were golden. "You know anything from Wicked?"  
He groaned. "Oh, God..."  
She laughed and stood up. "Come on. We're watching a movie." He followed her into the living room and grabbed the DVD case on the coffee table.  
She tapped his hand. "You know, that's one of my favorite movies."  
He smiled down at her. "I had a feeling..."  
"Can we watch 'The Exorcist' next time?"  
"Is this going to become a regular thing?" He popped in the DVD and sat down on the couch.  
"If you don't mind..."  
The movie started. She sat next to him. He tapped her foot. "I don't mind at all."  
"Good. Neither do I."They settled back to watch. After a while, she nudged him. "Mulder?"  
"Yeah?"  
She had to know. "When you played Danny, did they grease your hair like that?"  
He turned bright red. "Yeah...God, it looked terrible. I had awful hair to begin with back then."  
Hard to imagine, she thought. "Mmm. I need a picture."  
He shook his head. Vehemntly. She laughed. "Terrible hair aside, though...I really liked that."  
He smiled at her. "Yeah?"  
"Yeah. We really should do it again."  
"It's a date, then?"  
"Yeah. But I'm picking the musical."  
He groaned and put his head back.  
She smiled, satisfied, and leaned back and maybe a little into his shoulder, humming the first few notes from "Dancing Through Life."  
This was going to be fun.


End file.
